1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hand cover and, in particular, to a glove or mitten having a superior grip.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A universal problem encountered by workers and athletes is that wet objects are difficult to grip and when the hand becomes wet with perspiration or oil, a secure grip cannot be maintained without great difficulty. Prior investigators have suggested the use of sleeve coverings and wraps of various materials which are applied to the handles of tools and rackets to avoid this problem. These coverings all suffer from a number of shortcomings and, in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,506, I disclose an improved sleeve covering for tools and racket handles which is formed of reticulated foam that provides a firm gripping surface even when wet.
In my copending prior application, Ser. No. 904,538, filed on May 10, 1978, I disclose the application of a tape of reticulated foam that is applied as a wrapping to the handle of tools and the like.
A difficulty with covering handles of tools and the like is that the coverings are not readily or immediately removeable and, in addition, a large number of objects are not adaptable to covering with sheet material. To illustrate, wet ropes, fish and watermelons are all difficult to grasp when wet and are not adaptable to covering with the reticulated foam.